


Perfect

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM AU, Disabled Character, Disabled Harry, Discipline, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Paralysis, Praise Kink, Protective Louis, Sub Harry, Subspace, Teasing, handjobs, harry is extremely eager to please, subspace (mild), wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: Where Harry is Louis' submissive and a paraplegic, but they still make things work.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So this is like, the worst smut I've ever written in my life and I'm really not too proud of it :/ BUT, I mostly wrote this one shot to educate on how people with spinal cord injuries have sex, because it is possible. 
> 
> I do apologize if I got any medical facts wrong; I did my research and tried my best, but I'm not a doctor (yet!)
> 
> Please leave me some uplifting comments below because I really do need the encouragement <3
> 
> Enjoy loves x

Harry looked down at his feet that were on the footrest of his wheelchair. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried with all his might to wiggle his toes. He couldn't feel below his hips, but when his eyes were closed, he liked to imagine his toes were moving, wiggling about. The thought brought a smile to his face, but it always disappeared when he opened his eyes.

“What are you up to, baby?” Louis’ voice startled Harry out of his stupor, making him jump in his chair.

“Nothing,” the sub said sheepishly, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

Louis moved from the doorway, making his way through their bedroom to where Harry was sitting at the side of their bed. He knelt down in front of the boy and smiled sweetly, tucking a stray curl behind Harry's ear. “Were you trying to wiggle your toes again?” he asked softly, expression turning more serious now.

Harry shrugged, twiddling his fingers. “I always try, but nothing ever happens,” he said with a sigh. “Don't know why I even bother doing it anymore,” he muttered under his breath, but Louis heard.

“Hey now,” Louis said, placing a finger under Harry's chin and directing the sub’s gaze towards him, “don't be like that. You don't need working toes to be happy.”

Harry just gave Louis an uneasy smile, still struggling to believe his Dom’s words despite how often he hears them.

“Do you want me to show you how perfect you are?” the Dom asked slowly, his blue eyes never leaving Harry's green ones. “You're my perfect, good boy.”

The sub’s eyes fluttered closed as he took in a sharp breath. He and Louis had made love before, and he had been able to enjoy it. It just wasn't always something he wanted to do every time Louis suggested it because he had no feeling from his hips down. If he was in a particularly submissive mood, however, he greatly enjoyed letting Louis fuck him. It felt good to please his Dom — it satisfied him.

“Yes,” Harry breathed, allowing Louis to graze his lips with his own. “Yes, Sir.”

Louis smiled at Harry's eagerness, pleased his boy was so willing to please him at the moment. They didn't have sex as often as most couples did because of Harry's disability, so the Dom made sure to treasure when they were able to make love. It didn't bother him that Harry wasn't usually in the mood for sex — he understood his feelings well. But it was wonderful when they could be so intimately close to each other.

“My sweet boy,” Louis praised, pulling back from the kiss. He stroked Harry's hair and looked into his eyes, noticing how the sub’s breathing increased.

The sub smiled bashfully, a little breathless from the kiss. “Um, I've gotta cath first,” he told his Dom awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. Louis didn't understand it, but no matter how long they'd been together, Harry still felt uncomfortable when they discussed the more personal aspects of his medical situation. “Don't wanna piss all over you.” He blushed.

“Language,” Louis reminded softly. “Harry, there's no need to be embarrassed. Go do your thing, I'll be right here. I understand.”

Harry nodded, giving the blue-eyed man a tight smile, before he wheeled off to the bathroom.

It had never happened before, but there was always still the risk of Harry pissing during sex. Louis knew the sub was anxious it would happen, which was why he always cathed before they ever did anything just to be on the safe side. The Dom knew Harry would be absolutely humiliated if he lost control of his bodily functions during sex — it would be horrible for him.

Louis waited patiently on the bed for Harry, thinking through what was about to happen. It did kind of suck that they could never have sex spontaneously because there was so much prep for Harry that had to be done beforehand, but the Dom and sub didn't dwell on it too much. In fact, Louis felt extremely lucky that Harry enjoyed having sex from time to time. He knew of many paralyzed people — Doms and subs alike — who greatly disliked having sex because they couldn't feel it.

It was challenging for Harry, not being able to feel pleasure from his hips down, but he and his Dom found ways to compromise. Instead of paying so much attention to his cock, Louis often stimulated his nipples instead, so he could feel the sensations.

Plus, knowing he was pleasing his Dom gave him a sense of pleasure in itself.

Harry returned a few minutes later, rolling himself back into the room. He stopped right in front of Louis and bowed his head, waiting for instructions.

“On the bed, baby,” the Dom ordered.

Harry nodded immediately. “Yes, Sir.” He made sure the brakes were in place on his wheelchair and unbuckled himself before he used his arms to push his body up. His arms had become quite muscular thanks to his legs not working properly, which helped him greatly in terms of transferring from his chair to the bed and getting dressed. It would've been much harder for him to function if he was paralyzed from the chest-down rather than hips-down.

“You're such a good boy,” Louis praised, a proud grin on his face as he watched Harry transfer to the bed. It wasn't like he'd never seen him do it before — Harry always transferred on his own — but it still made him proud to see him being so independent.

Harry blushed, using his arms to situate his body comfortably against the headboard. He slouched a bit as he lay down, but he knew that wouldn't matter in a few minutes.

“Comfortable?” Louis checked, climbing on the bed himself.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said with a nod. “‘M green.”

Louis smiled, stroking Harry's curls. He pecked his lips briefly, then pulled back. “Stay still for me, yeah?” he murmured against the sub’s pink lips, his eyes staring directly into Harry's.

The sub obeyed, allowing Louis to begin unbuttoning his trousers. Their routine seemed to always go this way, with Louis beginning with his lower half to warm things up. Harry quite liked it, as he didn't lose so much energy too quickly — he had to make sure he didn't tire out as his autonomic dysreflexia could get out of hand if they weren't careful enough.

Louis worked carefully, almost like he didn't want to hurt Harry, even though it wasn't entirely possible. The sub kept his eyes closed while Louis pulled down his trousers, and he was surprised to see Louis had his cock out already when he reopened them.

“Such a pretty little cock,” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss to the tip of it before giving it a quick tug. “Never seen a cock more beautiful.”

“Ungh,” Harry made a strangled noise, wiggling his torso around in anticipation. He couldn't feel Louis jerking him off, but that didn't mean it wasn't good. He still got pleasure from the fact that his Dom was paying attention to him and complimenting him, showing him how much he loved him. “Lou…”

Louis smirked, pressing another quick kiss to Harry's cock. “What is it, babe?” he asked teasingly. “Do you want the mirror?”

“Yes, please. I really want the mirror, need it. Please,” Harry begged. “My cock’s still soft.”

The Dom knew Harry wanted the mirror; he could read him like a book. He just preferred when Harry voiced his wants or concerns, because it helped them communicate better. “Such a good boy for telling me,” Louis praised, standing up and moving their full length mirror in front of the bed. He made sure it was angled right at Harry's cock, adjusting it accordingly.

“Perfect,” Harry approved, eyeing his cock in the mirror. He knew it probably seemed odd to other people, but when he watched Louis touch the places he couldn't feel in the mirror, it helped him get aroused. His cock couldn't get hard if he simply thought about arousing things due to his injury, but he also often needed to physically see Louis touch him in order to get hard as well.

Slowly but surely, his cock grew fatter as he watched Louis jerk him off. It was amazingly hot, and he couldn't help but let out a few moans.

“Desperate, aren't you?” Louis teased, taking his hand off Harry's fully hard cock. He reached out and tapped the head, making Harry whine out of desperation despite not feeling it, and chuckled. “Pretty little thing. So eager to please,” he crooned. “Now, off with the shirt.” He snapped his fingers as he gave the order.

Harry scrambled to obey, hoping his cock would stay hard. It was embarrassing when Louis kept having to restroke him back to hardness, even though he couldn't help it.

Louis kept a firm hand around the base of the sub’s cock, enduring the blood stayed inside it. He stroked it lazily, placing a few kisses to the head every once in awhile, just because.

“Ah, ah, ah,” the Dom tutted, gesturing his head toward the crumbled up shirt Harry put next to him. “Fold it neatly. Good boys are always neat and tidy. You know better.”

A soft whine left Harry's lips, but he obeyed. He hated being told he knew better; he wanted to be perfect! “Sorry, Sir,” he said, neatly folding the shirt and placing it next to him again. “It won't happen again.”

“I know it won't,” Louis said firmly. He kept a hand on Harry's cock and stared at the sub, watching the boy’s breathing increase as he grew impatient. It was no secret Louis loved to tease, but it was also no secret Harry loved to please. “I don't want to hear any noises.”

Harry squeezed his lips shut the best he could as Louis began to play with his nipples. He felt a tug at his left bud, Louis’ nimble thumb and index finger twisting his nipple in the most beautiful of ways. It was extremely difficult not to make a sound.

“You like having your nipples played with, huh?” Louis mused, moving on to the right side. “They're so sensitive; they get hard from just one tiny touch.”

Unintentionally, the sub allowed a low whimper to escape his lips, and Louis was not impressed. Faster than the speed of light, a soft but firm slap was administered to his left cheek, making his head turn to the right. “Owww!”

“No noises,” Louis reminded firmly. “That's not too much to ask of you, is it?” He quirked a brow.

“No, Sir,” Harry whispered, refraining from rubbing the sore spot with his hand. He knew Louis despised it when he attempted to do so. “I'm sorry.”

Although Harry hated it when Louis slapped his face, the Dom always had a good reason to do so. He never abused him. Because Harry couldn't feel his bum or thighs, the couple had to come up with some alternatives. He couldn't be spanked or have his thigh slapped in reprimand as it wouldn't make a difference in Harry's behaviour since he wouldn't feel the pain it caused. Instead of spankings and thigh slaps, face slapping was their alternative. It worked well for them.

“Good boy,” Louis praised. “Colour?”

“Green,” Harry said, licking his lips. They always seemed to go dry when he was aroused.

Louis grinned. “Good boy. No noises, but you may colour if necessary.”

And before Harry could even reply, the Dom’s mouth was sucking on his right nipple, making him suck in a breath. He took a glance in the mirror and saw Louis stroking his cock hotly, which made him want to moan desperately, but he stopped himself.

Just because Louis had to be a bit more careful when punishing him didn't mean he wouldn't discipline him for disobeying. Louis didn't coddle him for having a disability, and Harry appreciated it. He didn't want to be treated like an invalid, because he wasn't one.

“I think you could use some clamps,” Louis murmured to himself, flicking Harry's nipple thoughtfully. “They always make you look even prettier than you already are.”

Harry squirmed in agreement, nodding his head frantically as if to say, ‘yes, yes, yes! Please clamp me, right now!’

“Impatient, are we?” Louis chuckled to himself, shaking his head. “Good boys are always patient. They're never greedy,” he tutted, opening up the first clamp.

Harry pouted, unable to allow himself to whine, as Louis raised the clamp to his left nipple. He squeezed his eyes shut as Louis popped it on, the sting hurting but feeling amazing at the same time.

The Dom tugged on the chain in the middle once the other clamp was on, smirking at the fucked out look on Harry's face. He knew he needed to fuck him now or else Harry could lose his energy before they had the opportunity.

“Colour?” Louis asked, running his fingers around Harry's nipples delicately.

“Green,” Harry replied immediately, swallowing a lump in his throat. “So green.”

Louis’ eyes crinkled at the corners as he grinned. He tugged on the chain again, making Harry jerk forward and purse his lips to stay quiet, as he leaned in for a kiss. He immediately took full control, his other hand tangling in Harry's hair and tugging there as well — just the way he knew his boy liked it. “I'm gonna show you how much I love you,” Louis murmured against his lips. “Press you into the mattress nice and slow, and show you how perfect you are.”

“Please,” Harry begged, his green eyes looking straight into Louis’ azure blue ones. “I … I need it. Please, Lou.”

The Dom pulled back, pleased. “I didn't say you could speak,” he said warningly, licking his lips.

Harry's eyes widened. “I … I didn't mean—”

“I'm just kidding, sweetheart,” Louis laughed, pressing another kiss to Harry's lips. “You're a very good boy. You can make all the noise you want. I want to hear you.”

The sub cracked a grin, dimples popping out as he did so. “Uh … you know I won't ejaculate, right?” he said awkwardly.

Louis didn't know why, but Harry always reminded him of the fact that he couldn't orgasm every time they had sex. He supposed it was just one of Harry's nervous habits; one of his adorable quirks. “I know, baby boy,” he said softly, stroking Harry's cheek. “And that's perfectly okay, as long as you are okay with that.”

“Want to please you,” Harry whimpered, “please.”

The Dom smiled and pecked his lips again before he grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He squirted some on his fingers and quickly inserted two, stretching the boy effectively. This process always moved a little faster as Harry was never in any pain from the stretching, which both of them were grateful for.

“Lou,” Harry whimpered, squirming as Louis took his fingers out of his hole when he determined he was stretched enough. “Want.”

Louis shushed the boy gently, making sure his cock was lathered in a generous amount of lube before he lined himself up with Harry's hole. He looked into Harry's eyes as he began to push in, making sure to go slowly so as not to overwhelm the sub. “Colour?”

“Green,” Harry said around a whimper, tilting his head so he could watch Louis enter him through the mirror. He let out a moan once Louis was fully inside him, feeling fully eager to please. “I l–love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” the Dom returned the sentiment, kissing Harry passionately as he began to thrust forward. He tugged on the chain of the nipple clamps every other thrust, making Harry whine and jerk his chest forward with want. His nipples were always his favourite thing to be played with.

Several thrusts later, Louis could sense Harry was falling into subspace, which meant he needed to finish. He didn't want Harry's body to overheat. He quickly thrusted forward twice more before he released, his warm come shooting inside Harry.

“L–Lou,” Harry whimpered, watching as his Dom pulled out. “I c–couldn't even stay hard.”

“It's okay,” Louis soothed. “It's perfectly fine.” He knew erections didn't last very long in most men with spinal cord injuries, so it was nothing for Harry to be insecure about. He knew Harry was aroused; he wasn't offended.

The Dom pulled the clamps off Harry's nipples carefully and spooning him from behind. “You're such a good boy. My good boy. So perfect for me.” He pressed kisses all across Harry's face and down his torso, wanting him to feel loved and appreciated.

Harry smiled, leaning into Louis’ soft touch. “Thank you,” he said quietly, kissing the Dom on the cheek. “Love pleasing you.”

“I know you do,” Louis murmured fondly. “You make me so, so, so proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please leave me some encouraging comments as I really do need some kind words at the moment! I'm not too confident with this work, so I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
